naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Koutetsu
Koutetsu is a jonin of Konohagakure, and the leader of the shinobi team, Team Koutetsu. Appearance Koutetsu is tall, and has a fairly muscular build. He has long black hair tied back into a ponytail, with bangs left hanging over his face. He has small, red colored eyes. He wears a high colored black tank top, a long black coat, and blacks shinobi pants, and black shoes as well. He wears his shinboi headband on his belt instead of on an actual headband. Koutetsu is most often seen with a smirk on his face. Personality Koutetsu is incredibly immature most of the time, and enjoys messing with people. He is often late to meetings, and well, everything really. He often makes jokes and acts like a teenager more than an adult, and is very sarcastic. Koutetsu has no problem with killing others, and often seems very cold-hearted in battle. Koutetsu is capable of being serious when he needs to be however, and cares for his teammates and students greatly. Backstory Koutetsu is an orphan, and knows nothing of his family, if he even has one. He was enrolled into the academy very early, and also graduated incredibly early, at the age of 7 in fact. He was made a chunin at 8, and a jonin at 12, a true testement to his skill. Soon after he became a jonin, he joined the ANBU, and quickly rose through the ranks to a captain by 14. He spent 6 more years in the ANBU after that, and retired from the ANBU at age 20, deciding to become a normal jonin again. He failed several teams, before finally accepting his current team, at the age of 22. Abilities Koutetsu is often considered to be the strongest shinobi of his generation, as proven by how early he achieved all of his ranks. Koutetsu is incredibly skilled, and is only slightly under the level of most kage. Physical Ability Koutetsu has extremely high levels of strength and speed, as well as endurance. He has enough strength to easily shatter large boulders, and punch through metals. His speed and skill with the body flicker technique is also very high, and most other jonin level shinobi have trouble keeping up with him. His reflexes are superb, and only surpassed by those with the sharingan. Koutetsu is naturally skilled in taijutsu, and knows how to use several different styles, and knows how to counter most other styles as well. Chakra Koutetsu has extremely powerful chakra, and very large amounts as well. When he releases his chakra, it is visibile to the naked eye, and takes the shape of a demon like aura around him, similar to Zabuza Momochi. Just the merely being near him when he releses his chakra is enough to paralyze most lesser shinobi in fear. His levels of chakra are comparable to those of the Uzumaki or Senju clan, but not quite as high. Koutetsu also has extremely fine chakra control, able to use the minimal amount of chakra to use his jutsu. Chakra Natures Koutetsu is very skilled in the use of Earth and Fire releases. He's able to create powerful barriers and pillars of earth. He's also able to move around underground with incredibly speed, and turn earth to mud, or harden or soften it. Koutetsu is also able to make Earth clones, and also golems and dragons made from earth. As for fire release, his skill with the element is comparable to even the Uchiha and Sarutobi clans. The flames he creates are incredibly heat, and able to melt through metals. He's also very skilled in shape manipulation, and can therefore create many different things made from the flames. Kekkei Genkai Koutetsu is able to use the rare kekkei genkai steel release. Koutetsu is able to turn his skin to an incredibly durable metal. Despite being called steel release, the metal is about 100x stronger than steel itself. This metal can cover his skin turning his entire body into a near invincible armor. While using this technique, it is nearly impossible to even harm Koutetsu. Also, while doing this he can do things such as creating claws at the end of his finger tips. Koutetsu often creates small bullet like balls of metal and rapidly fires them at targets with incredible speed and accuracy. These are near impposible to dodge due to their speed, and he can easily kill with them, since they're able to easily shoot directly through someone. Like with Earth release, he can create powerful barriers and pillars, as well as large golems made from the metal. He often binds his opponents with it as well, if he wants to capture them or hold them in place. He can also use more powerful versions of the Earth Release Techniques that allow you to increase and decrease the weight of things. Cursed Seal of Creation It is unknown where he got this seal, but when he was found as a baby he had it. This cursed seal is very similar to those made by Orochimaru . It allows him to absorb natural energy, and use it to immensely multiply all of his abilities. It is considered even more powerful than the Cursed Seal of Heaven. It has two stages, the second being much more powerful than the first. The first stage causes multiple red lines to appear across his body, basically everywhere but his face, and multiplies his powers greatly. In the second stage, he forms claws, and very prominent fanged teeth, and his skin doesn't experience any change but he becomes drastically more durable.. This form vastly multiplies all of his abilities, and his chakra becomes on the level of a Tailed Beast. His demonic aura becomes much larger as well, and any weak-willed people in the vicinity tend to pass out instantly by the sheer power of it, even without having to see him. Also, Koutetsu gains a powerful healing factor whilst using this, meaning that if some attack actually manages to harm him, he can heal from it very quickly. The downside of this power is that it's extremely taxing to control, and leaves him relatively defenseless upon deactivation. Stats Category:Shinobi Category:Jonin Category:Konohagakure Category:Pages by Goten66 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Good